


The Master Blackmailer

by ml101



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Daddy!Malcolm, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Prompt: Mycroft, Sherlock and John have a meeting with Charles Augustus Magnnessun in the Houses of Parliament. He is threatening and terrifying, until a certain Mr Malcolm Tucker enters. When Charles tries to intimidate Malc, it doesn't quite work.This was prompted way way back on Tumblr and just thought of posting it here. Malcolm here is the same Malcolm Tucker in most my stories -- ergo he has a family.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Master Blackmailer

“Bloody hell, Mycroft! You’re the last person employed by this government who I taught would give me a fucking headache.” said Malcolm as he paced behind his table. Mycroft Holmes preferred to stand and watch him instead of taking the offered chair in front of the man’s desk. “What happened?”

“Magnussen.” Came the reply and Malcolm stopped and stared at the man.

“Magnussen?” asked Malcolm, raising an eyebrow. “Charles Augustus Magnussen?” Mycroft nodded. “What has he got on you?”

“My brother.”

“Your brother?” repeated Malcolm. “Your private detective brother who came back from the dead?”

“I didn’t know you were a fan.” replied Mycroft coolly.

“No,” began Malcolm as he placed his hands on his desk. “Let’s just say a person who I know follows our dear doctor’s blog.”

“Right, Malcolm.” replied Mycroft. “Back to my problem, it seems that my brother thought it wise to trade me for anything Magnussen has on John’s wife.”

“Who we already know is more than just a nurse,” cut Malcolm. “Here I thought your brother was smart.”

“Well he gets involved with people which make him an idiot sometimes,” replied Mycroft, not at all regretting his decision.

“Personal problems should be left at home,” remarked Malcolm.

“Like what you practice?” asked Mycroft, earning him a glare from the Prime Minister’s Director of Communication. In some way, Malcolm and Mycroft’s jobs were the same. It was just that Malcolm dealt with the public matters and Mycroft dealt with everything private the government does.

“What’s your course of action?” asked Malcolm, finally sitting down.

“I’ve asked Magnussen to meet my brother, Dr. Watson and I at Parliament tomorrow.”

“Parliament? Really?” asked Malcolm rather sarcastically. “Not really asking for too much are ya Mycroft?”

“Just clear it for the afternoon.” replied Mycroft rather forcefully. “I want this matter over with. Magnussen is smart. He knows when to back off.”

“Yeah well, with the topic of Magnussen, we always have our disagreement Mycroft.” said Malcolm. “You might think he’s useful, I just want him out of our hair.”

“He never does any real damage.”

“Like you actually have to deal with his information leaks,” growled Malcolm. “Magnussen loves the power he has over people, especially ministers. These ministers are damn good at their job and they shouldn’t suffer just because they went and gone after a man like Magnussen.”

Mycroft smiled. “Then I am safe in assuming that you’ll be there tomorrow?” the man asked, triumph in his voice.

Malcolm thought it over for a moment and copied the smile on Mycroft’s face. “You can count on it.”

* * *

“You have nothing on Mary now,” said John to Magnussen as the men met in the Commons chamber of the House of Parliament. “You can’t do her any damage.”

“That is unless he gives it to the people who are after her, John.” replied Sherlock. “He still has a hold on her.” As he said this, he looked at his older brother. It was his way of asking Mycroft for help.

“I’ve agreed to hand over everything I have of Mrs. Watson if Mr. Holmes is willing to trade something of equal value to me,” replied Magnussen. “And that is you, Mr. Mycroft Holmes.”

“Only you can’t hand it over Mr. Magnussen,” said Mycroft and Sherlock looked at his brother confused. “You always thought that he had a vault of some sort Sherlock, but in all honesty he is just like you.”

“What do you mean?” demanded Sherlock.

“He doesn’t files or folders or whatever,” continued Mycroft. “Rather he has everything inside that mind of his. A mind palace of information and black mail.”

“I wouldn’t call it blackmail, Mr. Holmes.” cut in Magnussen. “It’s more like information business.”

“Which this country has seen enough off,” said Malcolm Tucker as he entered the chamber. “Sorry, I’m late, had to deal with a few things.”

Sherlock shot his brother a horrified look. “He’s your plan?” whispered Sherlock.

“Just wait and see, Sherlock.” replied Mycroft.

“Ah, Mr. Tucker,” began Magnussen. “I have looked forward to the day I would be meeting you.”

“More like blackmailing me, Magnussen.” barked Malcolm. “It would do me a privilege of ordering you to leave this country, better yet this continent or else.”

“I am not the master blackmailer in this room,” replied Magnussen, a sly smile on his face.

“Right like what I do is actually for the good of the people working for the government,” retorted Malcolm. “I may spin things Magnussen, but it’s because people in the position of power actually do want to help the public and not get rich and make people do what they want.”

Magnussen’s smile only grew. “Do you honestly believe I don’t know what your pressure point is, Mr. Tucker? Smart, Michelle and innocent little Jake Tucker. What would happen if their faces suddenly become tomorrow’s headlines?”

“Of course you know,” said Malcolm, not being fazed by what Magnussen said. “But do you honestly think that I care? If you leak my family to the press, what do you think will happen?” Magnussen’s smile faltered a bit but he put on a glare to mask it. Malcolm got up to his face. “Finally got through you huh? If it would be revealed to the public that I am a widower with two children do you think they won’t feel sympathy? Would they still brand me as the prince of darkness in Westminster? Would they still hate me? I don’t fucking think so.”

Malcolm walked away, smiled at Mycroft then turned back to face Magnussen. “They’ll be on my side. Now, the easiest way to get the public and media to your side…tell the fucking truth. I want my children to have a normal life, away from politics, something I promised my dead wife. I say the name of the person who ruined that, what do you think will happen Magnussen?”

Magnussen remained silent. “You barked at the wrong man, Magnussen. Come after my family, and you’ll unleash hell.”

Malcolm walked up to Magnussen again, getting up close to the man’s face as possible. “I have every fucking member of the press on my phone, I can paint the picture that you are the worst man to ever have step foot in London and I can make sure that everywhere you go there will be a man in the shadows who wants you dead. Price to pay being in…what you call it? The fucking information business.” Malcolm stopped to make sure his words sunk in. “You may the power of information, Magnuseen. But I have a bigger power in my hands, media.”

Magnussen swallowed the lump in his throat. “What do you want me to do?” came the whispered reply.

“Stay out of my way or Mr. Holmes’ way,” replied Malcolm as he walked away from the man once again. “Better yet, leave the continent for all I care but you go after anyone who I oversee again, Mary Morstan included, especially my children…” threatened Malcolm. “Better pray that I’ll go easy on you.”

Magnussen, after a while, slowly nodded and Malcolm smiled. “Good. Sam?” A young woman entered the chambers, followed by two guards. “Please make sure that Mr. Magnussen here is escorted out properly.”

As Magnussen left, Mycroft walked over to Malcolm and extended his hand. “Quite contented are we?”

“Yes, well you got your problem fixed and I had the pleasure of making sure I never see that man ever again.” replied Malcolm. He then turned to John and Sherlock. “Gentlemen, a pleasure. My daughter is a big fan of your writing doctor.”

“Um, thanks.” replied John, finally willing himself to speak after witnessing what the man had done.

“But I would ask not to have this little incident as part of that,” began Malcolm. “As much as I can, I do wish that the media do not cover the day to day activities of my children.”

“Our gratitude for what has transpired here,” replied Sherlock. “I had my doubts that my brother’s plan would work.”

“Lesson learned, little brother.” replied Mycroft, smugly. “Lesson, learned.”


End file.
